


Lavender And Love

by Maddog292



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Crowley Loves Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester Gets Therapy, Hanahaki Disease, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), Lovesickness, M/M, Sick Sam Winchester, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddog292/pseuds/Maddog292
Summary: Throughout hunting Sam thought the countless deaths and mistakes wouldn't come back to haunt him. Now they're coming back full force in the form of insomnia and night terrors. The only thing bringing him peace is a strange scent of lavender and sweets that seem to show every-time he can't sleep. And he's determined to find out whats going on even if it kills him.





	1. Where it all begins

Sam Winchester woke up in a cold sweat, his heart was racing as he lay frozen in silence. Dean, his brother, was fast asleep on the remaining bed next to him. His breathing was calm unlike Sam’s ragged heaving. His arms shook uncontrollably as he checked the time. 2:10 a.m. He lay in bed trying to calm his breathing to no avail. After a while he sat up in bed. Tears he hadn’t known were there streamed down his face. It was just a Dream he tried to remind himself.

The warm and stale motel air must’ve the problem or maybe the drinking Sam thought as he trudged outside with his pistol in its holster just in case something tries to kill him again. As soon as the cool spring air hit his face he was calmer. His body slid down awkwardly as he sat against the wall. He did this every time he couldn’t sleep, which was a lot. Though it rarely ever happened this many times in one night. He’d woken up several times this night, no thanks to Dean’s unbearable snoring .He knew this time he wouldn’t get back to sleep.

It was strange to him. Every time he went outside the air would smell like sweets and lavender. It was oddly comforting to him though he couldn’t place why. Every place he went from anywhere in Kansas or even in rural areas in the middle of nowhere the scent would persist. He thought he was going insane.After what seemed like an hour of watching the sky and zoning out Sam was calm again.

He had been reading the night before trying to figure out why it always smelled the same to him. Not that he didn’t like it. He actually loved the scent. It reminded him of a home he never knew. Although all he found in the books about the scent was some soulmate bullshit from ancient Celtic lore he didn’t believe fully. It had been annoying to translate and it didn’t even help much. He wasn’t even sure if he should believe it or not. He was about to get up to go back inside the shady motel room to at least try to get some sleep, when the scent got stronger all of a sudden. The only other visible person outside that he could see was a drunk man passed out in the doorway of a room further away. He brushed it off as his imagination and got up to go inside. His mind raced with possibilities even adding in the soulmate lore.” Great another inevitable headache.’’ He groans to himself. He could ask Dean what he thought about the weird scent but he knew better than that from previous experiences.

As he entered the room the motel alarm clock went off showing the numbers 9:35. Dean from the sound of it was in the shower. Sam changed into one of his many grey flannels and some jeans. Dean had gotten out of the bathroom after a bit having already changed into new clothes.He looked up at Sam concerned.” Where were you?” Sam closes the blinds after looking outside in confusion. It couldn’t have been that long. Could it? Sam sighed, turning to look at a tired looking Dean. “Couldn’t sleep.” Again. He adds to himself.“You should really get that checked out Sammy. This is the fifth time this week I've found you gone. Its like you don’t like my company.” Dean half jokes.“I know. I’m fine okay.” Sam replies instinctively.

Dean looked at him in disbelief.” And I’m Grammy winning superstar, no you aren’t okay. Look there’s another case just outside Nevada. An angered spirit of an old murdered woman. I expect you to sleep the entire time. You need it.You’re going to go crazy if you don’t start sleeping.”Sam nodded looking suspiciously unconcerned.” Alright. Fine I will.” To be honest, he'd rather be dead than have to deal with those horrible night terrors but he wouldn't tell Dean that.It would only cause him to worry more.And Hell knows Dean doesn’t need anything else to worry about. Besides he was strong he could deal with them on his own. They both pack their few things in the car, both were oddly silent as Dean threw the last of their things into the trunk of their Impala. Sam smelled the scent once again.It couldn’t have been a coincidence to have smelled the same thing in such a remote area. This time he decided to ask Dean about it. “Hey uh Dean? Does it smell weird out here?” Sam frowns slightly as Dean sniffed and shook his head. ”It smells like garbage and old porno sets.” Dean shrugs.”Why Sammy?” he throws his duffel bag in the backseat. “Never mind. And it’s Sam” He mutters as he got in the passenger seat of the impala. Dean got in the driver's seat. “ You alright? You’re acting weird.” Sam nods again saying nothing.

Now all they had was an eight hour drive in store and yet another questionable motel to live in for the next couple days. Sam lay his head back dreading having to fall asleep. About thirty minutes of classic rock passed with him still unable to sleep. He growled lightly as he rifled around his coat pocket. He pulled out sleeping pills he had stolen on his last case. Ignoring Deans worried look and question of where he got those he took a few passing out instantly.

Dream~

Sam was apparently trying to save someone from dying in what seemed like a house on fire. Everything around him was trying to keep him away from whatever was inside. Black figures held him back as flames danced around him. They were bright. Too bright to be fake. And too hot. The figures were stronger than anything he’s dealt with before. After what felt like hours He was finally able to rip free from the figures. He sprinted inside the house and began looking around for someone. Who that was exactly was unknown to him. That is until he saw a figure. Gabriel Novak. 

The angel was lying in the middle of the scorched floors beaten almost to death. He was stuck in a holy water ring. The holy fire nipped at his scarred ankles leaving bright red burns. He looked at Sam with tears in his eyes and his signature cocky smirk was replaced with a grimace.” P-please help me. Get me away from  _ him _ .” He squeaked. Sam stood there unable to move. Get away from who?! He looked around rapidly seeing no one.”No one’s here?” Sam tried to explain but nothing came out. He was powerless. Unable to help.

Those figures held him down again, having caught up with his stunned figure. Dread filled his entire body as the house collapsed around him hitting only Gabriel. The last thing Sam heard before jolting awake was pitiful screams coming from Gabriel as the house fell. 

Sam jolted awake unknowingly yelling Gabriel’s name as they passed the Nevada border. Dean tenses as the car swerves he keeps them on the right side of the road. He glances at Sam’s disheveled state.”Nightmare?” He rolls the window down as Sam nods shakily leaning against the window. Warm air filled the car as an uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Sam sat for a moment. His body ached and burned as if it was real. Even if he knew better his mind still wandered.It couldn't have been real could it?


	2. Gabriel. Dead or alive?

Sam considered summoning Gabriel to be safe but stopped himself. Gabriel needed space after what he had done to save them from Lucifer. He remembered that day vividly. He remembered the angel blade inches away from his chest as Gabriel struck Lucifer down. He needed time to recover. Anyone would. Gabriel had killed his own blood to save them. He risked his life to save some unimportant hunters from dying. Just because he wanted to prove himself to them.

He knew summoning him because of a nightmare was pathetic. He couldn’t be certain if it was real or not. It couldn’t have been. He was safe hanging out with Cas reading in to future cases for the hunters. They had sent them a news report for their newest case earlier so they both must be safe. He read the report again to himself. People were dying in pairs but nothing linked the victim besides the similar marks that covered their bodies. Each pair had a shared mark. One of the victims was found alive, so that's where they would start the case.

Elton John was playing on the radio softly as they stopped at their third motel room that week. The air had that strong familiar smell as they got out to book a room at yet another low quality no-name motel they found. Dean looked confused and tired as they drove down the street to the motel. He sighs as they got out and entered the motel office. “Dude.What the Hell? it smells like honey and coffee.” Sam looks at him.” You smell it too?” He nods as Sam smiles back tiredly. “I thought I was going insane. It’s probably just the coffee machine. ” He chuckles dryly “Though I did some research and the smells are all different and are supposed to be what your soulmate smells like.” Dean looked at Sam before muttering ‘nerd’ beneath his breath as they went and got their room key from an annoyed looking middle aged lady. Once they got their room and unpacked slightly Dean shrugs.” I guess it makes some sense.” 

Sam nods as they got ready to investigate. He fixed his matted hair with his hands as Dean got into the car again. Sam came in next. They got themselves situated to drive down to the victims house. As soon as they were about to leave sirens blared shrilly from an ambulance. Sam pauses watching the flashing lights.”Dean we have to follow that ambulance.” Dean groans.”Why. It’s just an ambulance.” He glared at Dean repeating himself. Finally Dean agreed muttering something along the lines of why it was so important. He got quiet as the engine roared to life. Why did he care about that specific ambulance so much?

They sped along following the ambulance to a singed house where an unconscious body was laid on a stretcher covered partially with a fire blanket. The body shape looked familiar but Sam brushed it off as a trick of the mind. Dean had gone to investigate the house and what happened as he went to check for any witnesses. As Sam got closer to the body, the scent of sweets and lavender grew confusing the Younger Winchester greatly. 

He looked down at the visible parts of the victim quickly recognizing him as Gabriel Novak. He could recognize that face anywhere, even if it was bruised. His body was exactly how it was in his dream. It was bloody and burned and broken. His clothes were singed and torn as if he had gotten into a fight sometime and lost. He hoped it wasn’t with some idiot angel again.The ambulance driver from before had came up to Sam and asked if he knew Gabriel. 

When Sam nodded they offered to let him ride to the hospital with him. He thanked the driver as he got in with Gabriel who was unconscious and covered in bandages bleeding heavily. Dean had called and told him he’d be there in a bit. That he was taking care of the case. Now Sam’s heart was racing as he watched Gabe breathe shallowly and slowly. The thing is. He didn’t know why. Sure he was worried but Gabriel had killed Dean over and over again. Well he did make up for it by risking his life for them in the battle against Lucifer but it still wasn’t right.’Why was he was he there?’ Sam shook his head as assumptions flew through his mind at a mile a minute.Each one as unusual as the next. 

They got to the hospital after an excruciatingly worrisome hour of driving. The workers had allowed Sam to stay in the hospital having assumed they were together.They hadn’t let him into the actual room for awhile as doctors struggled to stabilize the angel. Sam sat tapping his foot worriedly as a nurse came out. She told him he was stable enough for visitors and said she’d show him the way to Gabriel’s room.

The nurse led Sam to the room. His heart sank as soon as he saw Gabriel He was in a blue hospital gown with tubing coming from him to a machine keeping him from bleeding out. Faint beeping came from the machines as it tracked his breathing.The bleeding was down slightly but his body was still covered in burn marks and bandages When he looked closer he saw what looked like a small heart engraved in his arm from an angel blade.The nurse gave Sam an unconvincing smile saying he'd get better as she left to check on other patients.He wasn't sure if he'd actually let himself believe that. Even if he was an angel, they still have limits.


	3. Hospital drama

Sam studied the mark closer. Now he knew it could’ve been an angel or maybe even a demon who tried to kill him. Gabriel’s breathing leveled rising to a normal state as he woke up groaning in pain. He glanced up at Sam confused.” Wha-what happened? Where am I?” He held out his hands which were covered in bandages.”How did I get here?” He tried to sit up but groaned in pain laying down once again. Sure he could heal himself but it’d take a while even with his angel mojo. It felt like he had been run over with a steamroller then set on fire. 

Sam’s eyes widen at Gabriel’s sudden speech.” Gabe, you’re in the hospital. You were stuck in a house as it burned down.” He explains as his heart calmed down. He was going to be okay. The familiar aroma that lingered during the ambulance ride blanketed the room. Gabriel scrunched his nose as he sat up before yelping seemingly forgetting his previous unsuccessful attempts.Sam immediately went to his side.

Gabriel sighed in defeat.”I don’t remember why I was there. I just woke up there.It must’ve been important though.” He sniffed sadly before smiling. His attitude flipping as the saline drug mixture entered his body. He laughs giddily obviously very drugged up .”It smells good here.” He looks down at his hospital gown.” Kinda like cinnamon and old books.” He adds messing with his IV. The heart rate monitor hummed in the background at an inhuman speed.

Sam nods keeping him from ripping the IV out. A small part of him oddly wanting to be Gabriel’s soulmate, even if it wasn’t real. He pushes that thought back thinking it was just him being lonely again ” Apparently it’s a soulmate type thing from the ancient Celtic region. That’s supposed to be what your soulmate smells like.” 

Gabriel looks back at a disheveled and stressed looking Sam his attitude becoming more muted as he became used to the drugs.”What...what do you smell?” Sam runs a hand through his hair. “Sweets and lavender.” Gabriel laughs softly. “Well lavender is a good scent. It’s my favorite scent.” Sam flushed red. He had never heard him laughing genuinely.” Y-your laugh…” Gabriel stops laughing.” I know…” Sam raises his hands in defense.” No. It’s nice.” He blushed in embarrassment as Gabriel smiles softly.” Thank you.” 

A doctor comes in after around thirty minutes of waiting around and smiles at the two.”Ah, you’re awake. You must be Mr. Novak and Mr?” Sam smiles.” Winchester.” The Doctor nods.” Well to be completely honest Mr.Winchester your husband is lucky to be alive. He was found with third degree burns across his body, broken bones and a concussion from the force of the wood falling on him” Sam scrunches his face in confusion only focusing fully on the first part.”husband? No we’re…” the doctor had realized the mistake and was about to kick him out for trespassing.” Oh you’re not married. You are dating right?” 

Sam was about to answer but Dean had finally gotten there. He had knocked on the door and the doctor left letting him in after Dean flashes him an ID. Dean looks at the two blankly.” I see you’re alive Gabriel. Can I speak with you outside Sam?” Sam nods and the two go outside the room.” Alright , what's up?” Sam asks trying to sound innocent.” Sammy you're acting weird.” Sam frowns as he changes the subject.” It’s nothing. I just…What do I smell like? I need to know.” Dean gave him a confused look but obliged.” Cinnamon and old books like a nerd.” He laughs as Sam felt his heart race. Gabriel was his or could be his soulmate. And he wasn’t sure how to respond. It could be just lore though which really worried him more than he thought it would. Dean stared at him as if he were insane." So yeah It was an angel attack, both of them. The other Vic was found dumped near the house. All we need to do is find and gank that son of a bitch. You seem preoccupied with _that_ so I'll deal with it solo." 


	4. Missed opportunities and insecurity

Sam thanked Dean telling him to call if he needed help while he went inside Gabriel’s hospital room once again. Dean nodded and went to collect more data. If that’s what you would call trying to hook up with the hot nurses. He wasn’t angry he was just annoyed that Dean still wouldn’t focus on the bigger picture. He sat on the not so comfortable chairs in Gabriel’s room. He was trying to figure out how to tell Gabriel about the newest intel. He sighed as he realized he should wait until he’s out of the hospital.’Besides it’s better worrying about trivial things than dealing with actual problems like how he hasn’t slept normally in months’ he concluded to himself. 

Gabriel noticed Sam get quiet.” What’s wrong Samsquach?” He frowns. Sam shakes his head deciding to tell him the lesser of the two problems.” It’s just…I know who my soulmate is but I don’t know how to tell them...or if I should…Soulmates might not even be real and I could just be embarrassing myself again.” Sam felt the words leave his mouth but didn’t realize what he said was out loud until Gabriel nodded .” Well you should just be upfront about it. They have a right to know.”

Sam runs a hand through his hair. ”Ah don’t listen to me I’m just rambling.” He takes off his jacket and places it on the chair back. His white dress shirt was pale and practically see through in some spots from being about as old as he was,”They say anything about getting you out soon?” He leans back into the chair back as he let out a sigh.” That was too close of a call back there. I-we almost lost you.”

Gabriel looks at Sam’s chest in awe having not heard Sam, but he looked away. He didn’t understand why these feelings were so strong so fast. He knew soulmates were real. He was there when the concept was created for Chuck’s sake! What took him off guard was how it affected even creatures like himself. It almost hurt being this in love with someone . It was probably just a side effect though. He had known some of the side effects was vulnerability and in some cases insecurity. He looked back at his chest and sighs. He wasn’t as muscular as Sam. He was more or less chubby. Something Sam probably wouldn’t like…Well Fuck me at least It wasn’t both side effects he thinks. Just one of the many. 

He smiles softly up at Sam in a vain attempt to hide his true feelings. He hoped whoever Sam’s soulmate was that they’ll treat him right. Wait, but Sam was just supposed to be a friend to him. This soulmate thing was powerful. Too powerful. And he, an angel didn’t even know the whole story of soulmates.

Sam yawned blushing at his gaze. He knew Gabriel wasn’t paying attention “'M" tired but don’t want to sleep.” He mumbles.” Too many thoughts keeping me awake” Gabriel looked up at him, his face unreadable him.”Sleep on the bed it’s more comfortable.” He moved his body to the side. The tubing was laying over the side of the bed, leaving just enough room for Sam. His bigger wounds were mostly healed and he looked a lot better than when he first got there.

Sam nods tiredly and lay next to him. He didn’t think twice about it as he curled up next to Gabriel. This time he fell asleep quickly due to the copious sleeping pills in his system and sheer exhaustion. 

As Gabriel discreetly played with Sam’s hair he saw the bright orange pill bottle in Sam’s coat pocket and frowned slightly but decided not to question it assuming that Sam just needed an extra boost. Besides even he knew hunting was difficult at times.

Sam’s Dream~

Sam was outside a nice house. There was no fire to be seen and the day seemed perfect. He raised a hand and knocked cautiously. Gabriel, who had died in his earlier dream, opened the door and his eyes sparkled.” Hey Sammy.” Gabriel pecks his lips and invites him in. Sam comes in looking confused as a small corgi bounded in and jumped on Sam to get his attention. All was calm. Peaceful. Nothing was on fire and everything was normal. Too normal...

Two small children that looked like a mixture of the two came running in from what looked like a giant background. One jumped into Sam’s arms.” Daddy!” She squealed. Her hair was a frizzy mess as she excitedly told Sam about her day with uncle Cas and Dean as the older of the two kids smiled and hugged Sam’s leg. “He showed me all these pretty flowers.” She smiled as she showed him a beautiful lavender colored flower while in Sam’s arms.The other held up a book and explained how Dean’s son gave it to her after she lost hers. 

Gabriel hugged him from behind and pecks his cheek.” I love you Sammy.” He smiled happily as he picked up the older of the two girls.”Don’t worry I love you Jo and you too Claire.” He ruffles the smaller girl, Claire's head as she giggled. “ I love you daddy.” Gabriel smiled gently before looking up at him seriously.”Sammy I need you to know soulmates are real. You’ll thank me later. I’m too much of a coward to admit it to you but I really love you. You’re my --”


	5. confessions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly longer than usual. Hope you enjoy :)

Sam woke up to Dean taking a picture of the two laughing not so quietly. Sam halfheartedly glared at him. His heart was no longer racing from fear but from a feeling almost foreign to him. Love. Something he hadn't felt for someone in a long time. He felt peaceful for the first time next to him. Gabriel stirred next to him as he too woke up. He must have fallen asleep after him. He seemed flustered from whatever he was dreaming about, probably something kinky like usual. He said nothing as he quickly looked away from Sam blushing.

Dean laughed at the two before going off to, as Sam would call it, eye fuck Cas, who Sam was certain was Dean’s soulmate ,Which was apparently a thing. Cas often did his own thing but always came to see Dean when he could. It was obvious those two were meant to be to everyone but them, who were about the densest people Sam had known. 

As Dean left Sam noticed that Gabriel’s burns had dramatically improved.The doctor had come in after Dean left and checked on Gabriel one last time before confusedly discharging him from the hospital. Only a day after the accident. A miracle as they had explained it but Sam knew better. He knew Gabriel was using his grace to fix himself.

Sam had helped the now half dressed archangel into a wheelchair to take him out to the car to take him back to the motel. He had checked Gabriel out and practically carried the dramatic angel out to their motel room after realizing Dean took the impala. Good thing the motel wasn’t too far. Only a forty five minute walk. He was definitely going to make Dean pay. 

By the time Sam got home it was a little later in the day. He huffed as he sat the drugged up angel on the bed. Gabriel had fallen asleep once again on the bed.which was excusable seeing as he almost died. Sam had been curious about whether angels slept like humans. Apparently they do. His visible wings were fanned out like rows of caramel on the somehow clean bed. Sam was mesmerized by his consistent breath as he slept.He sat in bed next to the sleeping archangel wondering if he’d be the same when he slept then when he was awake

Gabriel took an instant liking to the added weight of the taller hunter. He was different asleep. He seemed very comfortable by Sam’s side. His aura had shifted from his usual cocky and mischievous self to that of a touch starved angel making up for lost time with their loved one. It was like he knew that it was Sam on the bed as he wrapped his wings around the male. His wings were soft as cotton on Sam’s exposed chest. 

Apparently asleep Gabriel loved cuddling he found out as Gabes’ chubby body shuffled back into his open arms. The strange thing was it felt normal. Being closer to Gabriel felt better than being with any other person and he was way too okay with that. This was probably an effect from the soulmate lore he read about. Though all he cared about was the sleeping angel and his arms which lay around his admittedly adorable body.

When Gabriel woke up he was pleasantly surprised to find Sam still sitting in bed on his computer, Bon Jovi was playing quietly as an open book sat on his keyboard.The same bottle of pills from earlier was on the nightstand practically buried in papers. Sam closed his book as he saw Gabriel scoot up next to him. He glanced at the barely visible pills but remembered Sam would have told him if it was a problem. ‘It was probably just a one day thing.’ he thought as he smiled sleepily up at Sam. ” Whatcha reading?” Sam smiles tiredly.” It’s another book I found on soulmates.” Sam closes the computer partially and sets it aside.

He hands the book to Gabriel who flipped through the pages until he stopped on a page covered in scribbled up notes. He read through a couple of them. ‘Get him alone and tell him’ and date ideas were written in the margins. They all seemed amazing. “You trying to ask out your soulmate? I thought you didn’t believe in it?” Gabriel hands the book back trying to mask his disappointment.’ Sam’s soulmate is really lucky.’ He thinks as Sam sets the book down.” I’m thinking of asking him tomorrow. I don’t know. I guess the idea of having someone like that seemed nice..” Sam explains. He raises an eyebrow at Sam.” Him?” He smiles as Sam nods.” Yeah him. I realized they couldn’t be a female a while ago. Considering the fact that I’m Bi.”

Gabriel cheered quietly to himself. Sam smiles watching him not so subtly cheer to himself.” I hope he feels the same.” Gabriel nods as he summoned two lollipops. Both cherry flavored.” Of course he’d like you. You’re Sam freaking Winchester he’d be crazy not to like you.” He offers a lollipop to Sam who takes it.” Thank you.” Sam takes the wrapper off and puts it in his mouth.Gabriel watches him distractedly eat the lollipop. He glanced away to look at the time. It was late, Sam had spent hours researching, but neither of them seemed tired. Dean had been gone all day eye fucking with Cas again so they had the room to themselves. 

He looks at Sam feeling brave.” We should go somewhere while your brother is off trying to fuck my metaphorical brother. Who says they’re the only ones that get to have fun? ” Gabriel snaps teleporting them before Sam had time to answer.Sam rubs his eyes before looking around. 

They were in a Gandila rowing down a stream in what could only be Italy. The sky was painted blues and purples with pale white stars twinkling into day . Sam stayed looking awestruck.” It’s beautiful Gabe.” The sun was slowly rising as Sam’s eyes locked with Gabriel’s. “H-hey um Gabriel.” Sam’s eyes darted away from Gabriel. “I um want to tell you something..” Gabriel looks up at him.” Yeah Sammy?” He blushes bright red as he fiddled with his hands.”I-i my soulmate…” He pauses. 

Gabriel nods solemnly .” Hey I understand…he wouldn’t like you doing this.” Sam puts his hands up in defense, the boat rocking lightly at his movement.” No not that…you’re my...soulmate.” Gabriel’s eyes widen as his heart raced.” Really?” He was beyond excited. His face was flushed a deep red. Sam nods. “Really.” A big smile was plastered on both of their faces. “That's amazing Sammy!” Gabriel laughs joyously. “I could kiss you right now!” Sam smiles.” Nothing’s stopping you.” 

Gabriel took that as an invitation as he slid closer to Sam until they were inches apart dangerously close to tipping the gandala but neither one seemed to care. They sat there for a moment just breathing in each other’s scent. The next moment Gabriel’s lips were on Sam’s. 

His arms were wrapped around Sam’s muscular body. Sam’s hands were running through his hair as fireworks seemed to explode between them. Sadly Sam remembered he had to breathe .He was human after all. His eyes sparkled as he smiled stupidly at the messy haired archangel.” I-i that was amazing.” He closed his eyes in content as he breathed in Gabriel’s scent once again. “Hey Sammy?” Sam hums as a response.” I love you.” Sam blushes bright.”I-i love you too Gabe.” They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms as they enjoyed the beauty of each other.

Sam looks down lovingly at Gabriel.” Angel, we should get home. Dean’s probably worried sick about us.” Gabriel blushes at the nickname. Another thing he had known about. Cute nicknames usually meant the whole thing was irreversible. He snaps sending the two home.

When they got home Dean was sitting on the bed staring at his computer while Cas slept soundly next to him, his arms wrapped protectively around Dean and his dark blue and black wings were folded together. Sam grins mischievously and takes a picture.” Payback jerk.” He laughs Dean Looks up at him reflexively.” Bitch.” . 

Sam and Gabriel sat on the other bed as Dean explained to Sam the soulmate thing more in-depth.” So apparently the strength behind soulmate ‘magic’ is actually pretty strong. It tricks the mind to believe you’ve been together forever. However anytime you’re alone you can’t be alone for long. You get attached.” He explains.” It can show Itself in many ways. Through tattoos that appear, writing appearing on their skin, or in our case through smells. It plays with you and can even drive you insane but it seems to help a lot if you can handle it.” 

Sam nods as he listens. Gabriel was laying across Sam’s lap eating yet another lollipop as Dean looks up at them.” You two are soulmates aren’t you?” Sam smiles and nods.” Yeah.” Dean sighs.” Finally you tell me. I’ve been going insane since I thought I found out.” Sam raises an eyebrow at him.” You've been betting on when we’d get together.” Sam Shrugs as Dean tries to explain himself.” That’s fair. We’ve been betting on when you and Cas would get together.” Dean scoffs clearly embarrassed.” Me and Cas?” He thinks about it for a minute.” Actually…”

Dean stops what he was doing and stares.” Wait. That doesn’t sound too bad…” He Looks around making sure Cas couldn’t hear them.” Okay maybe. Maybe that could work.” Sam grins.” I knew it.” Gabriel laughs as he tosses down the lollipop stick. “We could help you get together. It’d be really easy. All we have to do is organize a ‘date’ for you two.”

As Gabriel talked Sam nodded along invested in what he had to say.” All you have to do is man up and tell him what you feel.” Dean sighs softly.”Alright I’ll do it...No Rom com moments though.” Another side effect Gabriel reminds himself. It was obvious Dean was lonely. And they were going to change that. 

Gabriel and Sam instantly began planning which made the older Winchester concerned.” Go to a bakery, come to the park then come home. We’ll have the surprise done by them.” Dean nods not questioning anything as he gently shakes Cas to wake him up. A flutter of wings was heard as a happy looking Cas greeted everyone seeming pleasantly surprised as he sat up finally awake. He began staring at Dean who was staring back.” Hey Cas want to go to the bakery with me.” Cas frowns.” Why not ask me to go for you?” 

“Because you don’t know what I’m getting.” Dean Shrugs “Fair enough I’ll go.” He agreed

The two walked out and Sam started putting together the room as Gabriel made the surprise, a declaration of Dean’s love to Cas. They planted flowers around the motel room and made it look nice. Sam began making a dinner for the two to share when they got back from their ‘date’ Gabriel thought of asking Sam about the pill bottle but got distracted when he saw the apron Sam had on. More importantly what he didn’t have on underneath. It’s not like he hasn’t seen him shirtless before. Now it was just hard not to stare at Sam’s body. ‘Oh Father, was it going to be hard for me to stay off Sam while they’re gone. He panics, trying to focus on the task at hand. 


	6. Cas and Dean? The densest bitches ™️

Dean walked next to Cas fiddling with his lighter. He was trying to physically restrain himself from trying to hold Cas’ hand at the time. It was getting harder by the minute so he shoved his hands in his pocket hoping Cas didn’t notice. Damn he felt like those school girls in those cheesy rom-com movies and he hated it. He was supposed to be the one getting confessed to but the universe just had to screw with him.

They headed to an older looking bakery where Dean got a cake that had a bee on it.The lady working at the bakery smiled politely as she said something about how they were such a cute couple. Cas, who Dean thought, was oblivious to the whole soulmate thing was looking at the cake confused, having not heard the lady. “What’s with the cake? I assumed you liked pie better. Am I mistaken?” he asks and Dean smiles reassuring him that it was for something important.He payed for the cake and Cas began walking back. The sun was shining and Dean was internally panicking as he grabbed Cas’ wrist leading him to a park in the opposite direction of the motel.

Cas smiled slightly although confused as Dean led him to the park. He spotted a place for them to sit and enjoy the surroundings for a bit. It was an old wooden gazebo overlooking the park.They step inside and sit down as Dean set down the cake on the rickety table in the middle.’Here goes nothing’ 

Cas watches Dean as he gets out plates and two forks.” What's with the cake and where did you get the picnic supplies?” Dean didn’t reply as he cut a slice for Cas and held it out for the concerned angel who took it trying to be nice.” What’s this about?” He takes a bite of the cake to be nice to Dean. Dean smiled fondly at him which further confused him. He seemed to shake out of the trance he was in while watching Cas. He set the cake down.” Hey Cas you know about that whole soulmate folklore?” 

Cas nods looking serious.” I heard it’s serious. They could go insane or die without the other. Why? Did you find out it was real?” Dean frowns.” How’d you~” Cas sets the cake down. ”Who is it?” He pauses before answering.” You…” Cas didn’t answer at first but when he did he was genuinely shocked.” Me?” Dean nodded silently hoping not to be rejected. Cas smiles slightly.” Well that's interesting. It makes sense I guess.” Cas chuckled to himself for a moment.”Not to ruin the moment but we should be going back.Sam’s probably worried about you. I feel the same though.” Him and Dean walk back with the cake to the motel. Dean blushed the entire way back as he watched Cas deliberately walk in front of him. 

Once they got back the motel room was seemingly empty except Sam’s room next to Dean’s wasn’t silent . What sounded like springs creaking resonated through the thin motel walls of his pitch black room. Dean sighed, flipped on the lights and tried to ignore the sounds. He looked around taking in the decor as the lights came on. It seemed like Sam and Gabe had bought every valentine decoration and covered the place in shades of pink and red. Yet that wasn’t what caught their eyes. A giant teddy bear made of roses which was easily over eight feet tall sat in the center of the room. Cas’ eyes had practically lit up as he looked around. “ It looks amazing. Did Sam and Gabe do this?” Dean nodded still mesmerized by the entire thing. 

Dean looked around once again hoping this wasn’t some dream. The noise had died down from the other motel room so he could finally focus. Cas had resorted to sitting in front of the bear. “Dean the flowers have words on them!” He had exclaimed happily as Dean fell further in love. Cas had began reading out the words written on the roses before blushing.” Its in Enochian. It means will you be mine?” Dean’s face flushed red before he clears his throat.” I-i what? Of course.” Cas’ eyes lit up.”Really?” Dean nodded enthusiastically as he went behind Cas hugging him from behind. The soulmate thing was making him clingy and desperate to be close to the angel. 

The moment however was messed up as a tousled and sweaty looking Sam and Gabriel came into Dean’s room. Sam’s shirt was on backwards and Gabriel was clinging onto his back. Gabriel’s shirt was off and his chest was pressed against Sam’s back, his wings were wrapped around Sam protectively. Dean looked at him for a second looking annoyed that their moment was ruined. Sam didn’t seem to care as he smiles stupidly wide.” We have a case in Tucson, Arizona. A witch is cursing couples.” He explains as Gabriel whined about having to leave. Dean nodded and got up helping Cas up. Cas thanked him and Gabriel snapped the love shrine to a safer area.

They grabbed their things and got into the Impala. Sam and Gabriel sat in the back so they could cuddle like girls as Dean would have put it. Cas sat in the front and held onto the boxed remains of their cake. Dean was driving and everything was calm. Gabriel had his head lying in the crook of Sam’s neck when he saw the pill bottle again. This time it clearly showed it was a sleeping pill.”Sammy? Do you have trouble sleeping? Sam looks down at him in surprise. “I-I…What? ‘Course not.” He laughs awkwardly. Gabriel looks at him not believing him.”You sure?” Sam nods quickly. Gabriel decided not to push it further and let it go for now. 

It was late when they finally arrived at their next motel. The Bright-side Motel was the complete opposite of the usual motels they crash at during hunts. While the usual ones were sketchy and rundown this one was fairly new and had a pool that didn’t look like you get STDs if you swam in it. The main office was immaculate and the workers didn’t look like they dealt drugs on the side. As they were being led to their motel room the worker had explained that the pool was open 24/7 and that breakfast was served to the guests for free. 

Dean was looking around as if he died and went to some motel heaven. Sam thanked the worker and grabbed the key. Gabriel was perched on his back looking around tiredly. Sam and the others entered the room and set their things down. This place had definitely been the cleanest place they've stayed at. There were two beds next to each other and a pullout couch in the corner. Both hunters claimed a bed and got to work on the newest case while the angels had gone to clean up and get food for everyone. 

Once the angels were gone Dean smirked at Sam.” Don’t have too much fun tonight. Unlike last time we’re in the same room.” Sam blushed as he stuttered out a response.” W-we didn’t do anything.” His face grew hot as he remembered earlier that day. Dean was out and the two had gotten bored so Sam had asked about his wings. Gabe had told him it was a sort of protection for angels and their soulmates. Gabe had let him pet his Wings and the slam of the door next door had alerted them that Cas and Dean were back so he had thrown on a shirt to be careful and the rest was history. “All I did was pet Gabe’s wings.” He mutters as he got back to work. 

Hours pass and the angels come back with some McDonalds and cheap beer. Gabriel handed Sam a salad and kissed him on the forehead before handing him a beer. Cas gave Dean a burger and tossed him a beer.” Anything new come up?” Gabe asks as he plops on the bed next to Sam. He nods.” We’re going to interview one of the victims partners tomorrow. Their names Jo, she was targeted last night while out with her partner. She was able to escape. Her partner however wasn’t so lucky.” He takes a swig of beer as Gabriel turns on the TV getting bored of research.

A random movie was playing and Gabriel groans.” This movie sucks.” He changes the channel to an old 80s movie and laughs. “Who knew they still played the original Karate Kid?” He turns the TV up and leans onto Sam. Dean chuckles as he closed the computer.” Its late. We should get to sleep. Sam nods and puts up his book he had grabbed after eating.”G’ night.” Dean lays down cuddling up to Cas before falling asleep.”It seems the ‘soulmate things’ affecting Dean a lot more than us.” Gabriel giggles as the movie played quietly in the background. Cas raises an eyebrow suspiciously at him.” Brother I’m not sure that's true.” He refers to the two. Sam says nothing since it was pretty much true.

Gabriel sticks his tongue out at Cas who shrugs.”I believe it’s affected us all the same but we show it in a different way. We need to focus on the case first. Then we can figure out what's going on and why it has only just started to affect us at this point. Hopefully nothing happens between that time.” Sam nods again.”Cas is right. We just show affection differently. But it is strange how its only just started now.” Gabriel pouted but reluctantly agreed after a moment. He crawled on Sam, much to his annoyance and lay across his lap falling asleep almost instantly. Sam glanced at Cas.” You can go to sleep. I won’t be able to anytime soon.” Cas nods looking confused.”And why is that?” Sam says nothing and Cas doesn’t pry further. He lay back on the bed next to Dean wishing Sam a goodnight before doing the angel equivalent of sleeping.

Sam smiled sadly as he leaned back on the headboard. He closed his eyes dreading falling asleep but he wanted, well, needed to fall asleep. It had been months since he had a nice refreshing sleep. He had assumed it was just due to the stress of hunting so he had put it off and got sleeping pills to help him sleep.He had made a mental note to get more since he was running out. It couldn’t have been that serious so he didn’t worry. He popped a few pills with his free hand and fell asleep once again.

Dream-

Sam’s body hit the floor, as he got up, he realized he was chained to the ground. In front of him was Gabriel. His body was laying on the ground mutilated almost beyond recognition. As if he were torn to shreds by a hell-hound. Only this time Gabriel’s wounds didn’t heal. Dread filled his chest as a familiar face stepped out. Lucifer had his hands by his side, a whip placed in both palms. His eyes gleamed as he flicked his wrists. The whips flew out striking Sam ripping into his flesh. His whole body tensed as the pain seemed to grow and grow becoming unbearable.

The ground around him was drenched in both his and Gabriel’s blood. The world became black as Lucifer smirked.”I’m not the monster here Sammy.” When it cleared the chains were gone and so was Lucifer. He looked down and the whips were now in his hand. The leather covered in his lovers holy blood hand gleamed dangerously.

When he looked back up not only was Gabriel being tortured. Dean and Castiel were behind Gabriel shaking and twitching nervously. Dean’s arm was bent in an unnatural shape and he seemed to be having a hard time staying up. Castiel on the other hand was dripping blood. His chest was ripped open and his lungs were gone. His face was slowly growing blue as life drained from them. Sam dropped the weapon. He dropped to his knees as Cas shuddered out his last breath. His eyes stung with tears. He tried to speak to the two.Tried to apologize. To mourn. But he couldn’t get a word out. 

As soon as Sam dropped their heads snapped up with a burst of life. All of them limped towards him chanting “He’s a monster. Kill him. Kill the monster before he kills us.” Sam let out a broken sob and accepted his fate. He deserved it didn’t he? They got close to him and began beating him with whatever they could find. He spit out blood as tears streamed down his face at the sight of Gabriel being so broken and him being the reason why. He struck the last blow with a chunk of rock as he spoke.”They were right you are a monster and you will always be a monster.” Sam looked up from his position and watched in horror as Dean began helping what looked like his other victims away from them. Among them was Bobby just as bloody and broken as the others. He couldn't take it anymore. H-he couldn't breathe. His body started to panic from loss of oxygen waking him up just enough to panic.


	7. Sam Winchester the king of "I'm fine"

Sam’s eyes flew open as he heaved for air. His hair was plastered to his head with sweat. He looked down at his hands then at Gabriel who was sleeping peacefully next to him. The clock in the room shone. 3:45am. He sat there and tried to focus on breathing and not having another panic attack. His eyes stung with tears and his face was damp. He tried to ground himself and only think of Gabriel’s scent which usually calms him. However he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Gabriel again. Not after what he did, he couldn’t. Even if it was a dream. 

He slides out of the bed, careful to not wake Gabriel up. He heads outside and sits against the door. Rain poured down soaking every inch of Sam’s body, but he didn’t care. Anything was enough. He just wanted to feel something other than numbness right now. The wind picked up blowing the now cooled rain water towards him.

The sky behind the ever growing clouds grew lighter as the hours passed. He still didn’t feel any better. He sneezed loudly.`` Great now I’m getting sick.’’ He thought as he watches the rain fall. He glares at the hidden sun and sneezes once more. His body grew colder as he leaned on the door. His vision growing blurrier by the second as a dull throb in his chest blossomed. 

Around an hour later Gabriel woke up to a cold bed and Sam nowhere to be seen. He panicked and tried to look around outside.No pain was felt by him so he couldn’t have been far. He just hoped Sam was not in danger. He tried to open the door but something...no...someone was blocking the door. He sighs and uses his angel power to merge through to the outside. Sam’s body was leaning against the door in what looked like a trance. His eyes were dull and every inch of him was soaked.

Gabriel picked up the the taller Winchester and carried him inside. He covers his body with a towel and lays him down on the bed. Sam’s face was flushed and burning up. He wakes up the shorter Winchester, who seemed annoyed thinking it was another one of his tricks until he realized how serious the situation was. He helped carry Sam into the impala and woke Cas up, who was also worried for Sam. They all piled into the impala and drove to the nearest hospital,Gabriel was fussing over him and everyone was on edge wondering why Sam would do that and if he would be safe. They carried him inside and Gabriel went to blubber about Sam to the nurses who instantly took him in upon seeing how bad he was. 

The three were led to Sam's room after worrisome hours of waiting in the waiting room. Nurses were running around trying to stabilize his oddly erratic heartbeat.He was still zoned out laying in the bed looking almost dead. The nurses had been able to stabilize his heartbeat partially but every once in a while his heart rate would drop dramatically. Gabriel was by his side the whole time though at first not visibly.

A younger looking nurse had frowned in concern as she entered for her rounds.” How many hours of sleep has he been getting? Is he using any medication? Has he been eating?” She asks as she checks Sam’s vitals once again. Dean frowned.” Well he has been having trouble sleeping. I know he uses sleeping pills but I’m not sure what kind. Yeah I think he’s been eating.” She nods as she pushes aside the dressing gown to show that his body was actually on the starting stages of being harmfully malnourished. His ribs were sticking out slightly as was various other bones.Sam was a lot worse than they had originally believed. His hair was starting to come out in small chunks. Purplish grey bags hung under his eyes and his nails looked as if they were about to fall out.

Gabriel watched tearing up as they placed a breathing tube in his throat so his throat couldn’t collapse after his heartbeat had stopped for what seemed to be a second to long. For the first time in his life Gabriel felt helpless.” Sammy please...You gotta pull through.” His voice cracked as Dean and Cas hug him trying to keep it together. 

Sams dream- 

Sam sighed as he was dropped this time into a hospital room. He couldn’t tell who was in bed but it couldn’t have been anyone close to him. Gabriel and the others were sitting next to the bed looking broken. He tried to ask Gabriel what was going on but he got no response. Slightly annoyed he went to ask Dean who looked even more depressed that he usually does. Now confused he tries to get everyone's attention thinking it was a prank but he stopped once he heard Gabriel speak sounding hollow.”Please you can get through this....Don’t leave me.” Dean was next to speak.”I know you can get through this. Sammy please. You’ve been through so much...Don’t leave me now.” Wait Sammy?! He frowned as he went towards the hospital bed. Dean, Cas and Gabriel's voices merged together as he creeps closer. “Don’t-You have to- live… You have to live...YOU HAVE TO!” Gabriel’s voice soon overpowered the others voices. 

Sam hovered next to the bed. He carefully removed the cover to show a hollow and sick version of himself lying in the bed. His body was being kept alive with tubes. He stepped back in shock, unable to believe what was going on.’ It's just a dream.’ he tries to remind himself. His throat felt weird. He could feel the needles and tubing in his skin. _ Something was wrong. Very wrong. _ He took a closer look and frowned when he saw the tubing in his throat. _ Could that be me?  _ No that would be silly he was still back at the motel passed out.  _ I just have to wake up.  _ He looked around for something to prove that the injured Sam wasn’t him. He just had to wake up to do it. _ Why is it so hard to wake up? _ He was starting to get worried but before he was able to do anything else his body jolted waking him up fully.

He looked around confused.”W-Where am I?” Sam raises his arms and sighs when he sees the tubing from his dream. Apparently that dream was reality.”Sammy! You’re okay!” A sobbing mass formally known as Gabriel practically launched himself onto Sam. Dean and Cas were next to him.”I knew it you could pull through. You're a true Winchester.” Dean’s voice cracked sounding like he was about to cry. Cas pat Sam’s shoulder comfortingly.” We thought we lost you. You flat-lined for about a minute. The nurses were going crazy trying to revive you.” Sam stared in shock. How had he let it get this bad.” I’m sorry guys.” he frowned. Gabriel and Dean both frown too.” Sammy I think it’s time you get some real help.” Dean explains as he watches Gabriel cry over Sam.

Sam tried to argue but was stopped by Dean” It's getting worse. You almost died because you stopped being able to sleep. You stopped eating. Hell your hairs even falling out. We need to get you help. Now more than ever.I can’t believe I let it go this bad.” Dean’s brotherly instincts were taking over. Sam was too tired to say anything else. He closed his eyes huffing lightly.

Hours pass and several nurses had checked on Sam once again telling him he would have to stay there for at least a week longer. Dean was currently calling everyone telling everyone that Sam would be okay. Gabriel had finally calmed down and was sitting in the guest seat holding Sam’s hand. Cas was on the laptop looking for help for Sam’s condition. He had stopped on a page with Balthazar’s face on it. “Huh. Looks like Balthazar owns a mental health institution.” Sam raises an eyebrow.” I thought he was in hiding.” Cas shrugs and books an appointment before looking at different websites. 

Another nurse comes in before anyone could say anything about it. They smile at Sam.”I see you’re up. Now we have to do just a few tests and ask a few questions.” the nurse sets down the clipboard.” Now I need to know a few things. Sam, what is your full name and what is your birthday?” They ask as they tell him about the medication they need to administer every few hours.Sam nods along saying his full name and birthday.” The nurse nods smiling as they gave Sam a few pills and a small cup of water. Sam took the pills without question and sat back in the bed. The nurse left and Sam laughed as Gabriel fake glares at the nurse. He coughs loudly after laughing and Gabriel blushes slightly before muttering something about not messing with Sam.

Days pass as Sam slowly got better. He still wasn’t sleeping a normal amount but he was still healthier than when he came there. He was eating more than before and his body was less hollow looking. The only bad thing about not being able to move as much and being forced to eat as much as he was physically able to. he lost his signature toned abs and was now slightly chubbier. Sam absolutely hated it but Gabriel was ecstatic. He was constantly complimenting Sam knowing it was hard on him. He constantly called him an adorable moose.

At the end of the scheduled week Sam was fully better and back to his old self. Well mostly, he still had the chubby body and the sleep problem but he was healthy on the outside. His hair had grown back a bit and he looked a lot better than before. The nurses had checked on him one last time before discharging him calling it a miracle that he survived.

Gabriel wheeled Sam to the Impala and helped him in. Cas was in the front seat and Gabriel sat next to Sam. They drove quietly to the motel, Gabriel was asleep lying on his side and Sam was looking out the window. He felt better But his mind was racing. What if something was seriously wrong? Dean would glance back at Sam every once in a while, probably making sure he was still okay and not dead again. 

They finally got back to the motel room and Sam changed into his regular clothes. He sighs as he struggles to put on the smaller clothing. After a few minutes he was able to get his shirt on. It was a little snug but nothing a good run couldn’t fix. Dean had explained to Sam how they had finished the case here.” So basically you and Cas made out while Gabriel ganked her.” Sam shook his head an amused smile on his face. Dean made a face but sighed in defeat. “Yeah.” He laughs as Dean picked up the place.” Now we’re going back to the bunker to see what’s going on, I mean We still have to get you better and figure out the soulmate thing. It seems too good to be true.” He nods as he picks up his things.”Let’s get going then. We can get there by midnight.” Dean looks at him setting his things down in a pile.”No, we’re leaving tomorrow morning you need to rest and get your energy up. Instead of arguing like usual Sam agreed which scared Dean more than he’d care to admit.


	8. The angels curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no motivation for a while.I'm back now though ('-')

Sam lay on the motel bed thinking. His mind was swirling with questions. No doubt Dean was worried. Why couldn’t his brain just be normal for once.The days and nights merged for him causing him to lose his perception of time. It was as if the universe was targeting him and playing with him. He turned on his side cursing himself for letting it get this far. The three watched him concerned as he instinctively goes for the sleep medication the nurses had given him. He pops a few pills before closing his eyes falling asleep yet again.   


Sam’s dream-

His body was floating in a lake. The sky was dark and stormy. Waves rippled dangerously, throwing his body up and down. A dark figure approached walking calmly. Sam instantly knew who it was. Lucifer was standing on the waves glaring at Sam.” You will never be sane. Not now not ever.You’ll die before you’re ever sane.`` Lucifer's voice was gravelly and deep. Sam sat there unable to move once again. His body was sucked down into the waves filling his lungs with water as his throat burned. His vision blurred as the setting changed.

This time when his vision cleared he was tied to a table. Syringes lay on a metal table and the room was covered in blood. However instead of Lucifer it was himself. This copy Sam was ruthless as he stabbed him over and over injecting him with strange liquids. Needles stuck out of every inch of his skin. Blood poured out of his puncture wounds. He groaned as his body twitched. The other Sam smirked as he stabbed him one last time laughing evilly.

Sam’s body twitched one last time as his eyes flew open. Gabriel was lying beside him, his face toward him in concern.”Shh go back to sleep. You won’t have a nightmare I promise.” he reassures him. He closes his eyes once more trusting Gabriel. This time he was okay.

The next morning Sam had slept in. Dean had woken him up accidentally and they got ready to leave once again. Once they finished getting their things together they went for ice cream to celebrate Sam getting slightly better. They drove to a vintage looking Dairy Queen.

The ride was peaceful and calming. Elton John was playing as they parked. They headed inside and ordered a victory sundae. Sam sat in the booth talking quietly with Gabriel and Cas.”It could be a cupid thing or something darker.” Sam offers.” We could just be under a cupid's spell.” Gabriel nods.” Or you know It could just be that the universe gave us this.” Dean set the tray down.” The universe wouldn’t give us something without wanting something out of it. Dean sat down practically on Cas’ lap.

The affection was probably affecting him a lot more than Sam and Gabriel. Maybe not. Gabriel was sitting in Sams lap and they were feeding each other the sundae. Dean shoots them a warning look but stopped once Cas offered him some of his sundae. He happily obliged and ate the ice cream Cas offered. Gabriel took this as a challenge. 

The next few minutes were hectic. Gabriel had started a ‘who’s the better boyfriend challenge’ that led to the four getting kicked out for indecent behavior on Gabriel's part. He Had apparently forgot it's not decent to french kiss your boyfriend on the table. They were promptly kicked out before things got more heated. 

Dean and the others laughed as they walked out of the restaurant. A vivid blush was visible on Sam’s face as Gabriel complains about how ‘they were ruining the moment.’ Dean was carrying Cas out bridal style. His trench-coat was hanging limply from Dean’s shoulder and his transparent wings dragged against the gravel covered parking lot. The air was cool and crisp as they walked back to the Impala.

When they got back to the third motel on their way back, it was early in the morning and Gabriel had fallen asleep on Sam. Cas was resting his head against the ice cold window. Dean was driving as AC/DC played in the background. No one said a word as they pulled into the motel parking lot.

A brunette was standing outside their room ominously and their door had a reddish tint coming from underneath. It was obviously a witch's fault. Dean instinctively grabbed his gun but before he was able to shoot the witch she started chanting. It was unlike anything the four had ever heard. Dean dropped the gun as if obeying an unspoken command. The others tried to get to the witch but were too late.Though Nothing happened. The witch smiled and left mumbling something like “it worked” but nothing felt off to the two hunters. 

However, the angels knew exactly what happened. They were human. And the hunters were angels. She had managed to switch them. Gabriel gently nudged Sam.”Sammy something is up.” No response came. Another nudge, this time more urgent. This managed to get Sam’s attention.”Yeah?” Gabriel said nothing pointing at the wings protruding from the two hunter’s backs.

Sam looked at him confused not understanding what he was talking about but looked to try to understand what shocked him so much. He gasped loudly as he saw the wings fluttering behind him.’W-we’re angels!” Dean sighs.” Great another problem to fix. That means you two are human then.” Cas and Gabriel nod.” We just have to figure out how to reverse the spell. But until then yes we’re human.” Cas explains missing the feeling of his wings. Dean rolls his eyes in annoyance.” Great.” 

They step out of the Impala, The four stumbled around a moment to try to get used to the new wings or lack thereof. Sam spread out his wings and watched them move slightly in the breeze. Dean on the other hand was trying to find ways to hide his wings that were much smaller than Sam’s but were still impressive. Cas saw Dean’s utter displease in the situation and handed him his trench coat to use to cover up. Dean took the coat with a blush on his face.”Thanks Cas.” he put the trench coat on and smiled slightly. Gabriel was busy admiring Sam’s wings. He seemed a bit embarrassed with the attention but the affection really helped.

After a few hours of just screwing around they head inside the Motel room after checking that there was no supernatural problems. The red light had disappeared and everything seemed normal. Well besides the whole angel thing. Gabriel yawned tiredly as a wave of exhaustion hits him. Being an inter-dimensional wavelength really takes a toll on you. He threw off his coat and climbed half asleep in bed. Cas followed soon after. Soon only Dean and Sam were the only ones awake. Their bodies were twitching as if they had drank twenty energy drinks in a row as their body got used to the angel grace now inside both of them. It was evident they weren’t going to need sleep anytime soon. 

Sam had sat next to Gabriel and Dean laid down by Cas just to keep them company. After a few minutes Gabriel had started violently shaking in his sleep.Sam frowned as he placed his wings over the sleeping ex angel in order to comfort him. Sam grew sleepy and soon found himself in Gabriel’s nightmare. 

Gabriel's dream-

He looked around at everyone he had let down of unknowingly hurt in his life. It was a lot of people considering his history. Sam, Dean, Cas, and a few other angels stood closer. Dream Sam was looking at him in disgust. “ You don’t deserve him. All you do is hurt people! You’re a no good archangel! NO ONE LOVES YOU!” Angel Sam watched as Gabriel fell to his knees a constant stream of verbal abuse was spat at him. He tried to call out to Gabriel but nothing came out. He cursed to himself at forgetting he was an angel.

Gabriel screams as his body was picked up by Dream Dean but not long after his body fell limp on Deans back. The environment shifted to an old looking cottage. The windows were boarded up and police tape surrounded the area. Sam recognized this area as where they found Gabriel at first. He watched as Gabriel was dragged into the cottage by Dean. He came closer to look. Gabriel's body was tied to the floor, chains held his legs and arms together as Dean disappeared leaving him completely alone. Cries and screams erupted from the house as he tried to claw himself out of the chains. He screamed for anyone to come same him. Anyone to show he wasn’t alone. His body shook as his cries silenced into pitiful whimpers. Angel Sam took this as a way to get to him. 

Sam placed his hand out shifting the barrier around him that was keeping him from view. He went inside the house and quietly undid the chains. Gabriel watched puffy faced and still whimpering. His body was covered in scars and blood. Sam smiled sadly at him.” Sorry being an angel is harder than I thought.” Gabriel’s eyes widen as Sam placed a hand on his forehead changing the dream yet again.This time it was a lovely dream about Sam and Gabriel’s life as they grow older together. Gabriel looked down in his dream and smiled at the vanishing wounds. He really loved this ‘reality.’ He loved growing old and having a family with Sam and so did Sam. They both wanted to live together until they die for the last time.

When the two woke up Dean was sitting quietly in Cas’ lap. Cas had a hand in Dean’s hair and was whispering sweet nothings in echocian to him. The clock showed that it was ten in the morning. Gabriel’s face was puffy as he buried his face into Sam’s chest. He thanked him over and over again as he cried. Cas stopped and stared at Gabriel.” Are you alright brother?” He frowns as Gabriel shakes his head.”I-I just…” He cries again.” I-I d-don’t.” Cas waits patiently for an answer as his hand roams Dean’s hair once again. Dean sat there looking content as he leans into cas’ touch.

Sam wrapped his wings around the crying ex angel to calm him down which worked. After a while Gabriel sat there sniffling slightly but otherwise alright. He looks up at the three.”T-Thank y-you.” His voice was muffled into Sam’s chest.” you’re welcome angel.” Sam chuckles before kissing his forehead.” Everything will be alright. That was just a dream.” Gabriel sighed.” Yeah just a dream.” Gabriel smiles sadly.” Sammy? Is it true? What you said to me. About that.” He seemed embarrassed to ask about the topic of family and love. Sam nods.”Of course angel. I’d never lie to you about something that serious.” Gabriel tears up happily.” thank you. I love you Sammy. I mean it.” “I love you too angel.” Sam smiles. Dean and Cas were confused but were too preoccupied to care about whatever Sam promised Gabriel.

  



	9. Roses: beautiful yet dangerous

They got ready after a few hours of sitting and talking mindlessly to each other. Sam was supposed to be at therapy soon and he wanted to test if his wings were actually useful for flight. He had tried asking Gabriel before but had just gotten told he'd have to find out himself. So there he was standing outside with Gabriel in his arms while his wings flapped rhythmically.

He fixes his stance and launches himself in the air, his wings taking over for him. Gabriel squealed happily as he watched the ground pass by. Dean had watched them go looking terrified. Cas had noticed and offered to just drive there. He nodded and went into the impala driving to the therapy center.

Sam though was having the time of his life zig zagging through clouds. Gabriel was cradled in his arms laughing wildly. The flight lasted only two minutes but it was the best two minutes of both their lives. Sam landed relatively smoothly outside the center just as Dean pulled up.Sam smiled breathlessly as they walked into the center. 

A shorter blonde was standing in front of a group of people. She smiled at the four.”Good morning. It's great you four are joining us today. “ Dean was about to refuse but Sam just gave his signature puppy dog face . They all sat down after some convincing by Sam to stay. She looks down at the clipboard. “Looks like everyone is here. Let's start with introductions and lets all use our real names this time.” She smiles knowingly at the group. Dean groans inwardly as the group introduced themselves. He had zoned out completely until he heard a familiar voice.” Hello boys.” Dean's body shoots up defensively.”What is he doing here?” Sam placed a hand on his hidden holster. The two ex angels just glared at him growling lightly.

The blonde quickly tried to diffuse the situation.”Sir, this is a public area. He has a right to be here.”Dean growled as he sat back down. Crowley , the owner of the voice had just sighed. He seemed different. Almost human in a sense. Sad even. A pile of lilies and wilted roses lay around his feet. Crowley looked up at the four.” To answer your question squirrel,I lost. I lost everything. There’s a curse that took all my men and I fear it's taking me.” Sam stares at him confused. “What curse?” Dean frowns.” You mean that soulmate thing?” Crowley nods.”I see you've heard of it too.” He coughs as a lily comes out of his mouth.”Sorry.” He sighs.

Gabriel scrunched his eyebrows.” You mean to say you have Hanahaki Disease.” Crowley looks confused.”Sorry, what?” Dean rolls his eyes in annoyance.” Hanahaki disease, it’s basically unrequited love in the form of a disease. You throw up flowers and it can be fatal. You can get surgery to cure yourself but It gets rid of the feelings you once felt for that person.” Sam stares.” First, how do you know that. But the second and most important, the king of Hell has an unrequited crush on someone. Who is it? Seems a bit weird a curse as simple as that was able to bring you down.”

Dean stays silent as the therapist quieted them.”Okay. Lets all explain why we’re all here. How about you start?” She points at Sam who sighs.”Well I uh..I have Insomnia due to trauma. It kinda made me go insane and stop eating. I-I almost died…” He looked at Dean to continue the chain.” What nothing’s wrong with me.” It goes to Cas next.” Family issues. I thought I was more important than I was.” He doesn’t say anything else as Gabriel picks up.”Abandonment issues, insomnia and family issues” Everyone else in the group goes until Crowley is next. He mumbled something not wanting to talk. She looks at Crowley. “Could you speak up?” Crowley groans.” you’re going to need a lot more time then.” 

The therapist crossed her arms glaring at Crowley."Sir you have to say something. I can't help someone who doesn't want help and won't tell me what is going on." Crowley paled. " I-I." His body hunched down awkwardly as he heaved. A flower petal had lodged itself in his throat. His throat burned as he coughed out a single rose petal."A-as I was saying." he coughed once more."You could say I've got an eternity of problems and perhaps a few months to solve them all." He shrugged trying not to look bothered by the fact that he could die. Again. He went silent after that as the session went on.

The therapy session went relatively smoothly. Gabriel had explained how he knew Hanahaki Disease. Crowley refused to say who he was in love with and why he was there. Now they stood outside talking. “This soulmate thing is getting out of hand. We really need to figure out what is really going on and how bad it really is.” Sam frowns. Crowley nods.” I see it’s affecting you four. Your auras are oddly red.“ 

Dean groaned.”Cut the crap Crowley.Wait what do you mean? Auras?” Crowley looked back and forth between him and Sam. “You boys are angels. So you know you have auras or grace. I thought the wings would’ve been a huge hint.” Sam glares.” We know that. We’re figuring it out. We have bigger problems than being angels right now. I'll do some more research and try to get this all figured out. But you owe us Crowley. This information won't come free." 


	10. Crowley: Monster or human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took forever to finish this chapter but it was a roller-coaster to write

Crowley smirked as a response.” Of course. Let’s just say I owe you one. Now figure out what's going on before I send my hell hounds after you” He half threatened as the boys walked off.

That's how Sam and the trio spent their days afterwards. Sam practically buried himself in the lore. This new angel body he had, for whatever reason, bothered him much more than he showed it did on top of that no one was being helpful at all. Dean was too focused on helping the now human Cas. In the last hour he had to stop him from burning down the bunker three times. Gabriel was being a distraction but he was used to his antics by now.

Gabriel was doing what he did best. He was sitting cross legged in the bunker not so quietly admiring Sam which was fine except it went on for hours. After the fifth consecutive hour he was less focused on doing research. He just wanted out of the bunker and to have something to stab or shoot or anything. He just wanted out. The research wasn’t getting them anywhere closer to finding anything to help them. So that’s what he did. He looked through the news for anything strange that he could use to leave. 

That's when he found it. A mysterious disappearance of an older agent on a case about an hour away from where they were. The picture posted looked eerily like Bobby. Sam set his computer down in front of Dean with a ” Hey look at this. Doesn’t he seem similar to someone we know?” Dean took one look at the picture.”Yeah that’s Bobby? He hadn’t called in a while. He was hunting a-” He pauses. “ That’s it We’re going. Sam get the duffle.” 

Sam got the duffle bags and told the former angels what was going on. They got their things and drove like hell to the last place Dean knew Bobby was at. Dean stopped in the outskirts of a forest. Two cars were parked and seemingly abandoned. Only one of the cars they recognized. 

Dean got a flashlight out of the trunk and tossed it to Sam. He took out a few angel blades as well. The group headed into the dense forest thinking the worst. As they got further into the woods they realized just how strange the case was that Bobby was working on. They looked around a bit longer finally finding him in the middle of a fight. It seemed like he was losing. 

Bobby was running out of time to run, and they knew it. They knew he’d get hurt or killed if they didn’t do anything about it. Sam got one step in before he felt his brothers arm holding him back. He turned back to yell at Dean or struggle. Dean was pale, his hand pointed back at where Bobby was. He turned his head back as soon as the monster lunged at Bobby. Dean let go of him and they watched frozen. The monsters gaping mouth was inches away from tearing into his chest but something stopped it. A silhouette stood between the monster and Him. 

“Run!” The silhouette yells in a distorted voice as the monster wrapped its mouth around them. It shook the person around in its mouth as Bobby readied his aim. He exhaled slowly as the bullet shot out effectively hitting it. He shot a few more times just in case the damn thing tried him again. The monster dropped the person from its mouth as it fell to the ground presumably dead. The person's body fell to the ground with a soft thud. All three of the hunters fell out of their frozen state and quickly went to check on this ‘mystery person.’ As Bobby got closer he saw a man, he assumed he was a hunter despite looking like he’d just gotten done working a funeral. 

Sam and the others however had instantly recognised the bloody body as Crowley’s. Sam got bandages and tried to wrap up the bloody mess that was Crowley’s torso. He had Gabriel come over to help him with the whole healing thing. Gabriel grabbed his hand and the two placed their hands on Crowley. A faint yellow glow shone as the wound slowly fixed itself. The glow dimmed and he felt as if every ounce of energy was gone. He assumed Crowley was passed out by now so he picked him up to take him back to the bunker. Bobby followed them back to the cars obviously confused about the whole situation. He told him they’d explain it once they got back to the bunker. 

After setting Crowley in the backseat of the impala Dean shut the door. Sam offered to drive Crowley’s car back and Gabriel went with Bobby to make sure everything was fine. They all got in their respective cars and headed back. About half way through Bobby glanced at him.” Care to explain what the hell is going on?” He looked back at Bobby.” I should start at the beginning then. You probably don’t know me. My name is Gabriel, I’m an archangel. And before you say anything. Yes angels are real and so are soulmates… Apparently. You see, we all have one. Though it's more complicated than you think.” He sighs.” Oh and a witch cursed us so if that’s what you’re questioning, your boys are angels now. “ He went back to watching the scenery out the tinted windows “Great, but that doesn’t explain who he was.” Bobby groaned. Though he said no more as the drive progressed, annoying Bobby further. 

They got back to the bunker in record time. With less answers than he had questions, Bobby headed inside the bunker to try to find an answer. He looked around in amazement as he stepped inside. The bunker was a lot bigger than he thought. The others came in after him. Sam was carrying the supposed hunter that helped keep him alive and Dean had the weapons and what looked like a grown man around his waist in a piggy back position. He decided to ignore that as he helped Sam with the man. He laid the man down on the bed when he saw petals in his hand.” Sam what the hell is going on.” Sam pulled the covers up on to him.” I’m assuming Gabriel told you part of what’s going on. Well, this is Crowley. He has Hanahaki Disease.. I’m Not sure why he was there to be honest but I’m glad he saved you.” Sam then led him out of the room so he could rest. 

“I’m sorry what? You mean king of Hell Crowley? The one you told me about?” Bobby stops with Sam in the library and looks around. “This is a lot.” Sam chuckles bitterly.” Trust me it gets to be more. Crowley’s actually dying from the disease, but Deans finally got someone and so did I. The thing is Soulmates are more of a curse than anything. Don’t get me wrong. I love Gabriel, but it's over powering. He’s all I can think about and It makes people act like crazed lunatics. Crowley’s soulmate though doesn't seem to love him. That's why he’s like that. He’ll die if his soulmate doesn’t love him back, but the bastards not telling us who it is. It’s like he wants to die.” He shrugs grabbing a random book.”Here this’ll help clear things up.” He tosses the book to Bobby. Dean had finally set Cas down and introduced him to Bobby by saying” This is my angel.”

After Bobby had finished reading the book he looked up at the hunters.” You boys really did all of this? I’m impressed.” Dean nodded proudly.” Yeah, but we did have a lot of help along the way.” He chuckled. Sam nodded as well.” There was also a lot of problems, mainly being Crowley.” He muttered, a certain archangel wrapped around his waist as they talked until another voice chimed in.” Hello boys.”

It was Crowley, who looked both relieved at seeing everyone was alive and also a little sad. “Shouldn’t you be resting?” Sam frowns. “ Oh Samantha, Don’t tell me you forgot. Monsters like us don’t sleep like humans do. Thanks for fixing the ol’ vessel up though, Don’t want to ruin a perfectly fine vessel. Good vessels only come once a millenia.” He explains as he sets his coat down. He sighs as They all give him a look basically saying to explain himself.”Alright. I get it. I may have had my demons watching after specific hunters. I knew how much he mattered to you boys so when I saw he was in trouble I snapped there. I knew from experience that he was going to lose so I did what I had to. And before you ask, you boys couldn’t get closer because of the obvious sigils you forgot to look for before just charging in.” Bobby Looked at him surprised.” Oh uh than-” “You don’t have to thank me. Knowing you’re- Knowing you and the boys are safe finally is enough thanks. Anyway Um... I better uh…” He trailed off before trying to leave in what looked like a panic.Various petals trailed after him as he left. 

Dean watched for a second before going after Crowley. He had stopped Crowley as he was close to the cars.” Dude What the hell was that about?” He was about to go off on him before realizing that Crowley, The king of Hell, was crying to himself. Flowers were starting to grow out of his body. He had looked up at Dean and frowned.” Why don’t you just go back to your angel that loves you.” He spoke bitterly. “I just want love. Is that too much to ask for?! I just want someone to love me. Dean, you get Cas and Sam gets Gabriel…” He got quiet for a moment.” I did it because I loved him Dean.” Dean was taken aback.” What?” Crowley stood back up. The flowers were wrapping themselves around him tightly.” I said I loved him Dean. He doesn’t love me back, sacrificing myself to save him didn’t help anything. Maybe this was all for nothing. I’ll die and he’ll move on like its nothing. He’ll find someone better. I guess it’s just common knowledge that Monsters like me don’t find love... I Deserve to be loved! I-i just want to be loved!.” His voice cracked. 

The boys had stepped out upon hearing the yelling. Though they were too late. Crowley had snapped himself away leaving behind a confused and concerned looking Dean in his trail. He looked back at them and went over.” He uh.. Had to leave. He left this behind when he left.” He held up a single piece of paper.” It looks like coordinates.” Cas grabs the paper from him.”It’s fairly far from here. From the looks of it we’re going to Hawaii if we were to follow him.” He handed the paper back to Dean.” Maybe it’s best if only some of us go so the others can potentially figure out what’s going on.” 

Bobby got his things.” I’m going, Dean and Cas can come with me.” Dean agreed reluctantly knowing having Bobby there will make things worse but he also knew he won’t back down. “That leaves Sam and Gabriel here to do the work. Sound alright?” Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. “Sounds perfect.” Sam nodded. The trio got their things and headed off. Much to Dean’s displeasure as they had to take a plane there. Gabriel and Sam headed back inside.

The car ride to the airport was fairly uneventful for the trio. They were able to get through security with help from Cas and boarded the plane. After four hours of Dean panicking they got there. Cas got off the plane practically holding Dean. Bobby followed behind annoyed at them for basically sitting on each other throughout the flight. They flagged down a taxi and went on their way to a hotel for the night as they all were exhausted by the flight. 

Back at the bunker Sam was getting bored so him and Gabriel decided to have a movie night. They snuggled on the couch as an old movie from the 90s played.Sam had sent a quick text asking if the plane ride went smooth and set his phone down with a sigh. Gabriel glanced up at him.” You good? You practically threw yourself into that last case. I’m worried about you. You boys really need a break.” The movie played for a few minutes before he responded.” I’m Good actually. Staying busy keeps me from shutting down. I’m doing fine... but you are right. We do need a break. Thank you angel.” He pecked Gabriel on the cheek.”I love you.” Gabriel in response had blushed and kissed Sam as if to say ‘I love you too.’ 


	11. plane wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look pretty good for a dead bitch. anyway I'm back. I finally have motivation to write (lets see how long that lasts)

Dean swore to himself for the upteenth time. The plane had hit a rough patch of turbulence and he was counting the moments left until he could be back on land. Anywhere seemed better than being stuck in a flying metal death trap for any amount of time. Cas without a glance had laced their hands together in an attempt to calm him down.” You should rest. The flight won’t land for awhile. I’ll keep you safe.” He groaned as a response as he instinctively lay against Cas.” This is stupid... Why did we have to fly here?” He complained but complied as he wanted to sleep. Soon after he was asleep snoring quietly. Cas smiled down at him.”Sweet dreams.”   
Unlike Cas and Dean, Bobby was trying to do research.” Says here angels can go into peoples heads. That right?” Cas nodded.” I can. What are you implying?” He sets his book down.” I’m implying that you can go into Dean’s mind and see why Crowley left. It would save us a lot of time.” Cas frowned.” I could but that would mean going behind Dean’s back. You’d have to give a good reason to. I’m not just going to betray his trust like that. He’s been through a lot, they both have. They don’t need to solve the case. They need a break or I fear they’ll break and I can’t lose Dean. I can’t lose either of them.” He snaps back at Bobby before sighing.” He’d have to give permission anyway so we’ll just have to wait.”   
An awkward silence fell between the two. Bobby went back to researching after ordering about three glasses of whiskey. Cas got bored after about thirty minutes of silence. He looked down at Dean and frowned. Dean’s face was contorted in pain. He immediately went into action going into his dreams. He may have refused earlier but seeing his love in pain was enough to ignore that.   
His vision went dark as he felt his body fall into Dean’s dream state. Though everything seemed normal. At least at first. He looked around and saw Dean. He looked much older but he still looked as handsome as ever. His body looked scarred and tired. He looked human. Cas frowned as Dream Dean looked around.” This was fun while It lasted. Right Cas?” The older Dean sighed looking up at the ‘sky’. “We’ll get you back. I-I i’ll get you back. I miss you. Life’s been so great with you. Even Sam was happier though that may have been Gabriel.” He chuckled to himself between the tears. Cas frowned.”Wait Dean.”   
Light flooded Cas’s eyes as Dean woke up.The plane had landed and Dean got his things quietly. They got off the plane after a while and he looked around. “I don’t think this is-” Bobby nodded.” We must’ve gotten on the wrong plane. From the looks of it we’re somewhere in Japan. How come none of us realized that earlier.” He nodded as a response to Bobby. Cas was quiet for a bit.” Perhaps Crowley was behind this. He must’ve not wanted us near him.” They sat at a table to discuss further. “Maybe this is a good thing. Crowley seemed really upset.” Dean sighed.” Trust me. He wants us around…He needs us.”   
The Tvs in the airport played silently as a few strangers talked in a hushed tone. “Did you hear about -'' Dean glances over at them before looking at the tv.” Huh would you look at that.” the news was covering a strange murder and a suicide that happened in the same stretch of area, Aokigahra. Cas looked up as well. “I understand now. Crowley is trying to keep us busy. He’s planning something and it doesn’t seem good.” He sighs.” Maybe after we deal with this we can figure out the whole angel thing.” Dean frowned a second.``Oh yeah I forgot about that. Why didn’t we just fly here then?” He gave Dean a bitch look.” Have you ever tried flying over more than a few hours? Thats why.” Dean glared as a response.   
-  
Sam’s phone buzzed, ruining the moment between him and Gabriel. He groaned and checked it.” Looks like they landed safely. They must’ve gotten on the wrong plane though because he said they were in Japan. Apparently they’re going to work a case while they wait for a new flight. He must’ve freaked out when he realized.” Gabriel laughed.”tell them good luck for the next flight. What’s the new case anyway?” he looked at Sam’s phone and paled.” Sam, that's an Onryō.”   
Sam gave him a look to explain more.” Well, it's sort of an evil spirit but worse. They’re mostly found in the forests by Mount Fuji. They’re a lot stronger than regular spirits despite not having visible legs and limp hands. You can only kill them by killing the person who wronged them. Then they’ll go back to purgatory where they belong.” He looks back at the picture on Sam’s phone.” From the looks of it they’re going to Aokigahara which is bad really bad. When people go there they don’t come back. Whether that be because they get lost, can’t fit through the dense forest or because they intend on you know, ending it.” Sam paled as well after hearing him explain it.” We have to get them then. Isn’t there a way we can go there faster than flying.”  
Gabriel thought for a moment.” There’s always teleportation, but it's not always accurate especially if we’re going that far, but we can try. I’ll teach you how.” Sam nodded and got a few things before joining him.”Now hold on to me and think about the place you’re trying to get to.” He closed his eyes as he was told and did his best to imagine the place he needed. He imagined the beautiful beaches in Japan with all their pale sand and salty wind that ruffles peoples hair as they walk barefooted and hand in hand as they walk into the cool water. He felt his feet leave the ground and land in what could only be said sand. He opened his eyes and instantly felt nauseous.   
The Japanese beach was almost exactly as Sam had imagined.The waves crashed on the pale sand as the sun shone. The couple he had imagined were jumping over the waves holding a child. Children and adults alike ran on the sand. He looked away and held onto Gabriel for support. Not only did he feel nauseous he felt faint, like all his energy was used to get there. Gabriel helped him across the sand and sat him down on the most dry bench he could find.  
” good job Sammy you did great.We can wait here for a bit. At least until you regain some strength. I’d carry you but you look like you’re about to-” Sam’s body fell limp on the bench before Gabriel was able to finish.”Woah!” He grabbed onto Sam picking him up.” Now this is why we shouldn’t have done that.” He made sure Sam didn’t get hurt and started walking to where he assumed the others were.   
Sam’s dream:  
Sam’s body felt heavy as he ‘awoke’ in his dream state. It looked as if he was back in the bunker. Everything looked normal. Too normal. He began looking around and found Dean in his Dean Cave. He looked up as Sam entered.” Hey Sam. Didn’t know you’d be back so soon. I thought your break was next week. How’s college treating you?” Sam stared back at him.”What? Dean, I'm not in college.”  
As soon as he said that Dean stood up.” Sammy you could’ve been a lawyer and live a normal life not knowing about all the crap we put up with now. All our friends we have that hunt all end up the same way. Dead. Never in a pleasant way either. Don’t you see what this ‘jobs’ is doing to you?’ He took a swig of whiskey.” You could’ve been normal. instead you spend all your life dreading going to sleep. Then it got to a point where you had to use sleeping pills. If we hadn’t stepped in when we did you would’ve been dead sooner than all of us.” he dropped the glass and watched it shatter.” I don’t know what I would’ve done if you had died on my watch. “  
The environment changed to their old house where it all started. Sam was in his childhood bed and his mom was on the ceiling though she wasn’t on fire this time. She was stuck there with knives. He felt his body be picked up along with a small voice but it didn’t sound like Dean’s. He looked over and saw Gabriel holding him. He smiled down at him.” Sammy wake up.”   
Sam’s vision grew white as he woke up. He groaned lightly. Gabriel was humming softly as they walked. He assumed they were close to where they were supposed to be. Gabriel looked down at him.”I see you’re awake. How do you feel? Dizzy? Anything?” He shakes his head.” A little sore and kinda tired but overall I’m okay. I think.” He nods.” That's good. We’re almost there. They left their bag so I know we’re going the right way. Do you feel up to walking? I can carry you still if you want,” Sam thinks for a second.” carry me a bit longer.” Gabriel complied and they walked until they saw the edge of the forest.The trees were in a large dense cluster to the point where someone would have to walk sideways in order to not get stuck. Several signs were scattered on the trees with what Sam assumed was messages saying not to end yourself along with a number for a hotline. The sky had become cloudier and the air felt colder. Gabriel set him down and they made their way inside to hopefully find Dean and the others. As they got deeper in the forest the trees grew less dense allowing Sam and Gabriel to be able to properly walk through. Sam held onto Gabriel as they heard a crunch of leaves. He barely had enough time to look up before a familiar brunette ran past them.” Sam. Gabriel. Run!”


End file.
